Morning
by the one and only ZARIA
Summary: It's morning and Dee has difficulties before he has coffee. One shot. Rated for language and dirty thoughts and dirty Author's Notes.


**Morning ****  
**

_**A/N**: Blah... 'Tis my first FAKE/anime fanfic and hopefully not the last! Constructive criticism is very welcome especially since I haven't written anything for a looong time now, I guess I'm due in for a bit of practice. Well maybe more that just a bit. This is just a really strange thing that I thought would be cute if it were to happen (while also fairly creepy to me because my grandfather decided to take a shower just as I started writing this...). Obviously this happens before the final manga. I'm not sure where I want it to be (since I've only read the series once, months ago. How horrible of me...), so it's just somewhere in between Vol. 2 and 6 I suppose. Hahaha... At one point I accidentally spelled Ryo "Roy" and when I was rereading it, I was like, "Who the hell is _**Roy**_?" lol. Anyways, Enjoy it! _

_Disclaimer: No, I sadly don't own FAKE. If I did... Well I wouldn't want to scar the impressionable children, now would I? Let's just say it would involve a LOT of voyeurism and bondage... Too much info... Oh and me... cough cough._

_

* * *

_

Dee pounded on the door "Ryo!" There was no answer.

The shower could be heard from where Dee was standing: on the wrong side. The running water was NOT helping the situation.

Dee tried again.

"What now, Dee?" came the annoyed response from the bathroom.

"I hafta pee!" he whined as he tried to ignore the sound of water hitting the bottom of the tub.

"You couldn't have said that in a nicer way? That's a bit revolting."

"Well _you_ said I could stay the night. It's all a part of the package."

Ryo sighed. "Alright. Come in, BUT only on three conditions."

Dee was becoming increasingly impatient. "Fine. What are they?"

"One, you can't flush the toilet."

"That's a given. And second?" His feet started moving around in an involuntary dance.

"Two, you must not jump me for the entire day."

"And the last?"

"There will be absolutely NO peeking whatsoever! If I catch you--"

Both of Dee's hands were clutching the front of his pants by now. "OKAY! NO FLUSHING, NO JUMPING, NO PEEKING! GOT IT! CAN I COME IN NOW?"

"Yes, you may."

Dee fiddled with the handle and swung the door open hurriedly, forgetting to close it. Fortunately Bikky had been at a friend's house the night before and was not home yet. His hands flew to the waistband of his pants and had them undone in record time. A moment later, Dee groaned in relief. Before he finished, it finally hit him. Ryo... was naked... only a foot or two away. Had he not been so distracted earlier, Dee would have noticed that Ryo's line of sight had been a tad distracted before he shook himself out of it and turned around to face the shower wall. Dee took a small side glance and could barely contain his gasp. Ryo looked so beautiful to him at that moment even though the matte glass. 'No. Not beautiful. Beautiful is a women word. But how else can I describe such... perfection?' Dee looked him up and down. 'Oh shit. I don't know if this is just a physical attraction anymore. Shit.'

"Dee?" Ryo's soft voice broke his train of thought. "Are you finished yet?"

"Umm..." Dee was slightly dazed from his thoughts1. He quickly shook his head and replied. "Yeah. I'm just finishing up now." He fumbled with his pants for a few seconds before he reached for the flusher2. He had just finished putting pressure on the lever when he realized his fatal mistake. Condition Number One: No flushing the toilet. Oops. "Ryo…?" Dee started. He could hear the water pressure changing.

"Wha—DEE!" came Ryo's voice in a tone much higher and louder than normal. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO FLUSH!"

Uh oh, though Dee. I should probably run now.

"You'd better start running, Latener!"

Dee turned and ran slamming the door behind him. He could hear Ryo shuffling after him in the bathroom. Dee was just entering the living room as Bikky entered the apartment. He stopped short.

"What the fuck?" said Bikky immediately.

"Don't swear!" Ryo said as he also entered the living room wearing nothing more than a towel. A blush could be seen forming across his cheeks as he realised the situation his foster son was seeing him in.

Bikky turned to Ryo before he covered his eyes and fell to the floor. "My eyes! They burn!"

Dee muttered under his breath, "Drama queen…"

"It's not what it looks like!" Ryo quickly.

"You're right," came Bikky's muffled voice from behind his hands. He jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Dee. "It's the pervert!"

"WHAT? I'm mostly innocent here!" Dee saw the glint in Bikky's eyes and knew it was time to run.

"Save it for someone who cares!" Bikky yelled chasing after him.

Bikky chased Dee around the apartment repeatedly. Ryo sighed and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

When Ryo finished getting dressed he exited the bedroom carefully and dodged the two "children" in the living room to get to the kitchen.

He started to make breakfast for them while Dee and Bikky slowly but surely wore themselves out. They plopped down on the couch and Dee flicked the TV on. The channel was changed until he found something he liked. Ryo sighed as he heard another fight starting between the two males. Loud profanities could be heard from the living room as he set three plates on the table and a large cup of very strong coffee at Dee's place.

"If you two are done," Ryo said, "breakfast is ready."

Bikky and Dee quickly forgot what they were arguing over at the though of food and the remote was dropped; forgotten.

The three sat in silence as they ate, Dee and Bikky too preoccupied at the aspect of food to make snarky remarks at one another.

And here ends, Ryo thought as he rolled his eyes at the last comment from Bikky, a typical morning for us.

fin

* * *

_1 - Did that sound too mean? I didn't mean to make it sound as if Dee was stupid and doesn't think often. I think it may have turned out that way though..._

_2 - What are those thingies called?_

_And there we go. Basically it was just a way to show how Dee's attraction to Ryo is rapidly changing. I thought it would be a cute little story. Honestly, I can't even remember where it came from… I hope you enjoyed it!_

_I was actually thinking about making this into a series of one shots at different times of day. There'd probably be only three in total (this one included) but that's only if I can think of more things to write. Keep your eyes open for them! The next one will probably be noon._


End file.
